


Healing Wounds

by castledfranks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castledfranks/pseuds/castledfranks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles becomes Derek's mate after a horrible incident causes Derek to re-evaluate his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! So I told you this was a Derek Hale feels day... well it turned into a Sterek feels day with me writing my first smutty fic. Please leave feedback; would really love to hear what you think!

The alpha pack tore through town, wrecking havoc on everyone. Derek’s pack left, then came back thanks to Peter, something nobody could wrap their head around to this day. In the midst of all the chaos, Stiles had found himself in the middle of a war he wanted no part of. And thanks to his luck, he had become a chew toy for the alpha twins.

Nobody knew he was gone. Scott was busy trying to reconnect with Allison; Lydia was busy mourning Jackson. Nobody noticed his disappearance, nobody except Derek.

He’d caught Stiles’ scent - although part of Stiles believed he’d kept track of it all along - and stormed the warehouse Stiles had accurately dubbed the torture chamber. The twins had carved away at him for weeks; it was a miracle he’d held on for so long.

The fight was brutal, but Stiles never looked away as Derek tore the twins apart limb from limb. It was like watching someone pull the arms off a stuffed animal, but with gallons of blood instead of fuzz.

After rescuing Stiles, Derek had taken him back to his new home, a quiet little cottage on the outskirts of the woods just big enough for Derek to feel comfortable. He attended to Stiles every day, regardless of the war happening right outside his window beyond the creek. He never left his side; there were even times when Stiles was in so much pain, Derek cuddled him.

Stiles remembered the day when he finally realized he meant more to the alpha than Derek ever let on. He was having a particularly bad recovery day; some of his wounds were starting to scab over, but a few were becoming infected and he’d broken out in a wicked fever. The alpha pack had destroyed the hospitals, either killing the doctors or sending them fleeing for their lives. Without antibiotics, Stiles didn’t think he’d last another 24 hours, and started to prepare himself for the worst. Derek had gotten into bed with him, his strong arms cradling him as his whole body shook with unease. He squeezed him tightly and inhaled in a peculiar way. His fingers found the infected wounds on Stiles’ shoulder and forearm. Stiles shut his eyes and felt Derek’s warm breath blowing against his shoulder, followed by the hot, wet motion of his tongue. He was cleaning Stiles’ wounds, just as wolves did in the wild. Stiles had seen a documentary on it; he’d always been hooked on the Discovery Channel.

When Derek bent his head to Stiles’ forearm, Stiles turned to face him. They locked eyes briefly before Derek dipped down and licked the boy’s arm. Within hours, the infection cleared, Stiles’ fever broke and he was comfortable for the first time since the assault.

The next morning, Derek brought him breakfast: two eggs, some bacon and toast. Derek had never cooked for anyone, even himself. And it was good, just what Stiles needed to get some of his energy back.

He finally sat up that day. And smiled. And Derek smiled too and they hugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Derek pulled back slowly and their foreheads met. Stiles kept his eyes trained on Derek’s chest; his heart was racing. He could tell by the way his chest rapidly rose and fell and his muscular arms shook on either side of Stiles’ legs. Derek hovered over the boy for a second more before backing off the bed and disappearing. That was the first of many close calls.

But the moment that finally defined it was that night beneath the stars. It was a week or two later and Stiles was finally beginning to feel strong again. He’d thrown off the covers and stood up for the first time. He walked to the window and through the faint moonlight, he saw Derek lying on the hood of his car, his arms tucked beneath his head.

Stiles made his way out the front door and within seconds, Derek had sat up and spun to face him. He smiled that rare smile as Stiles all but ran towards him.

Derek pulled him onto the hood of the car and laid him down beside him. He asked how Stiles was feeling and ran his hand up the boy’s leg to his hip. No pain, no winces; Derek knew Stiles had healed. He buried his head in the boy’s neck and gripped him tightly. This time, when he drew back, Stiles grabbed his face to stop him. A silent thank you passed between them and Stiles felt his eyes falling to the alpha’s lips. Derek moistened them with his tongue and Stiles locked eyes with him. He took a deep breath and scooted closer to Derek, reaching for his hand. Derek’s eyes darted to their now intertwined fingers. He dragged his thumb over Stiles’ calloused knuckles and found the boy’s eyes again. With one swift motion, it was all over. Derek’s lips were crashing against Stiles’, and Stiles’ arms were finding their way underneath Derek’s ripped tank. Stiles raked his fingers down the alpha’s back before Derek pinned him to the hood and straddled him, pressing his full weight into the boy’s fragile frame. He stopped, seemingly coming out of his lust-filled cloud, and his features softened. He inched himself off the boy until Stiles’ grip prevented him from moving any further.

The boy let go and began to unbutton his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly, his eyes never leaving Derek’s. The alpha’s hand finally met his and soon they were cupping his butt and pushing the jeans down his legs. Derek hooked his fingers into the band of Stiles’ underwear, paused one more moment, and slid them down his thighs. Stiles pulled the tattered tee over Derek’s shoulders, tossing it to the ground below them, while Derek worked to slither out of his own jeans. With Stiles’ shirt being the last item to go, both rest naked on the hood of the Camaro, breathing with heavy anticipation for what came next. Derek pushed Stiles’ legs back towards his arms, surprised at how limber the boy was, and entered him slowly.

Stiles held onto Derek’s strong arms as his eyes rolled back. His nails dug into the flesh as Derek sunk deeper inside of him. There was no turning back, there was no wanting to turn back. The feeling of Derek’s heat inside of him felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Derek studied Stiles’ face as he continued to push, burying himself inside the slender boy he’d always admired from afar, afraid of the feelings that rumbled inside his chest whenever he caught Stiles’ scent. With the initial push over, Derek began to thrust, slowly at first, then faster. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’, his teeth capturing the bottom lip and biting down gently. A growl formed low in his belly and escaped his mouth as he reared back, quickening his pace. Stiles felt euphoric as he matched Derek thrust for thrust. Derek tilted his head towards the sky and howled as Stiles screamed his name in climax.

When it was over, Derek sunk into Stiles and the boy wrapped his arms tightly around the alpha’s sweaty body. The breaths were as one beneath the quiet night. After the two caught their breath, Derek scooped Stiles up in his arms and carried him inside, back to the bed they’d cuddled in just weeks ago. He laid down beside him, his legs pulling Stiles as close to his body as he could. His arms wrapped around Stiles’ stomach and his lips rested gently against the skin between his shoulders. Within minutes, Derek was asleep and Stiles felt the rise and fall of his alpha’s steady breaths, something he hadn’t seen in quite a while. Derek was finally at peace; he had a mate, the only mate he’d ever wanted.

Stiles placed his hands atop Derek’s and shut his eyes with a smile. This was the safest he’d felt in a long time, right here in Derek’s arms. And he knew he’d always feel safe here. He’d be the boy who ran with wolves, forever by Derek’s side. And Derek would protect him always. That’s what it meant to be loved by a wolf.


End file.
